


Blue

by SpicyBelladonna



Series: Langst [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Langst, Manipulation, Missions, Running Away, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sniper Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBelladonna/pseuds/SpicyBelladonna
Summary: He was Blue. That was his colour. He would always be Blue, never Red, never Black, never Green and definitely never Yellow.He was Blue.And Blue never fails a mission.





	Blue

Blue never failed a mission. Not on his first day and he won’t on his last.  
Blue will never fail a mission.

So why is he so hesitant?  
Why now does he question his principles?  
Why now does he let his guard down?

He asks himself these questions in a split second, not ready to hear the true answers. Not ready to accept the truth. 

 

Blue has never been another colour. It was always there, in his eyes, in his clothes, in his sea. Blue consumed him, it owned him. The sea was contained inside him, either raging and destroying or ebbing and flowing. 

It changed when he met Yellow, he could feel the strength of the earth in him and he used it to ground him. Their relationship was ‘unique’, Blue would flow into Yellow who absorbed the flow and gently eased it back. And it was Yellow who supported him during Red’s entrance.

Red was difficult. He enjoyed being the best and ,while not a problem in itself, was driven to ‘explosive’ tendencies. Red felt like fire, he burned blistering hot and scorched everyone he left in his wake. Blue knew he could ease the flames if he could just get close, yet Red kept everyone at an arm’s length, sometimes that even meant himself.

When Red left it was quieter, Blue was finally able to meet Green. Green was short and constantly tinkering with his toys and yet, Green was sturdy like a forest. Green, who hardly went outside, had an atmosphere of peace and yet his feelings and anger would often spread like a wildfire. Green was the peace in a crisis, calm and yet ready to burst.

Then came Black. Black was quieter and was always somehow above everyone. Blue often saw Black’s fleeting glances to the sky, a longing that came from a wish to be free. Yet Black was always in command, always so strong, always trapped. Blue often felt sorry for him and even idolised him for everything he lived through.

When they came together their colours were beautiful and radiant, a masterpiece, a flicker of light, hope. 

For once Blue felt complete;  
Yellow was there to ease his flow and to ground him when his sea took control,  
Red finally let him extinguish his flames,  
Green was his silent comfort,   
And Black was everything he dreamed of.

They traversed the universe for their next adventure until the excitement finally ran out.

Until they fell apart;  
Yellow was no longer willing to ease his tides,  
Red was too afraid of drowning,  
Green did not want the risk of flooding,  
And Black admitted that Blue was a disappointment.

That was all it took for his sea to suddenly come crashing down onto his shores, swamping and consuming until only the sea remained.  
He belonged to the sea.

And with his sea Blue ran, he ran across stars, he ran across worlds, he ran from his colours.

He was Blue.   
That was his colour. He would always be Blue, never Yellow, never Red, never Green and definitely never Black.

 

As Blue stared into the eyes of the beast he once called his he smiled.  
For even if it was his lion, even if it was his friends, even if it was him,

Lance never failed a mission.


End file.
